


Un día

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Ficlet, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Está bien, ¿sabes? Despertarse y encontrarte aquí.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Un día

**Un día**

Kota abrió sus ojos casi de sobresalto, esa mañana.

No tenía que ir a ninguna parte, no tenía que trabajar, pues no había puesto la alarma.

Todavía, se giró a mirar la hora, a las ocho en punto se había despertado como después la mejor siesta de su existencia.

Se estiró, frotándose los ojos con el palmo de sus manos y pues se giró a mirar a Kei, incapaz de retener una sonrisa.

Le gustaba lo que habían creado juntos, aunque no podía definir claramente como había acabado.

Era como si después años en que se conocían todo su mundo se había alterado, como si hubieran vuelto en extraños y hubieran desarrollado el uno para el otro una atracción que hasta poco tiempo antes, Kota estaba seguro, no existía.

Ahora miraba al menor y no podía separar la vista de él por cuanto malditamente hermoso lo vía.

Habían dicho que iba a ser solamente sexo entre los dos, que todo estaba subordinado al placer que buscaban el uno en el cuerpo del otro, pero con el tiempo Kota había empezado a realizar que esa era una verdad fragmentada, que no correspondía a la realidad.

Se habían encontrado como si fueran dos personas nuevas, se habían tocado, se habían descubiertos lentamente, pero aún su corazón no era satisfecho de lo que había.

Era aún absorto en esos pensamientos, cuando Kei abrió sus ojos hacia él, forzando una sonrisa antes de cerrarlos otra vez y moverse acerca de Kota, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho.

“Buenos días.” Kota le dijo bajo, acariciando sus cabellos en un gesto instintivo.

“Buen día.” farfulló Kei, siguiendo moviéndose confusamente contra de él, como tratando de hacer funcionar sus músculos.

“Está bien, ¿sabes? Despertarse y encontrarte aquí.” Kei dijo, sus ojos aún cerrados, pero sonriendo otra vez.

Kota habría tenido gana de decirle que estaba bien por él también.

Que era allí que habría tenido gana de despertarse cada mañana de su vida, que sentía ese lugar como si le pertenecía, y que ya no había razón de mentirse, diciendo que entre los dos era solamente sexo, porque no había sido verdad desde demasiado tiempo, y no lo era por ambos.

Pero se calló.

Si Kei quería seguir jugando hasta el extremo, iba a permitirlo.

Habría solo sido más precioso, después, decirle que lo amaba.


End file.
